Command me
by Sakuya Schiffer
Summary: Ritsuka wonders if Soubi's first time hurt... I might continue...if someone leaves a review wanting me to


**Sakura: I decided to make this fic especially for a certain viewer out there, not to mention any names (*cough* Keeper *cough*)..but enjoy everyone! Kazuhira-Kun this is your last warning this is a Yaoi fic (male on male!) so I know you don't like Yaoi or Yuri (well maybe Yuri) things so turn around now! I AM CALLING YOU OUT, UNDERSTAND!? THIS AIN'T FOR YOU, ITS FOR SHIRO-CHAN!**

**Kazuhira: *Covers eyes & walks out room***

**A/N: Dude if I owned any freakin' Manga *Besides "****_An Angel's Kiss"_***** does it look like I'd be making fanfics? So for the blondes out there (besides me) that didn't get the first hint: I do NOT own LOVELESS! *sigh* P.S. Yeah, this is Yaoi (MaleXMale)…of course you would know that since you clicked on it & the warning was already shown…DUH!**

"Soubi-Kun…"

"What is it, Ritsuka-Chan?"

The young neko's midnight ears perked at the sound of his sentouki's velvet voice.

"D-did it hurt…?" The high schooler's magenta eyes remained glued to the canvas the elder blonde was working on, refusing to meet his lover's inquisitive gaze. The question had been running through his mind since the moment he had first met his elder lover…did his first time hurt?

"What do you mean…Danna-chan?" Slowly, the college student placed his paint brush into the murky water filled cup & withdrew his long, pale blonde hair from its holder, his sapphire eyes fixated on his young master the whole time.

The blood began to rush to Ritsuka's cheeks when the silence continued to grow, his orbs burning holes into the butterfly covering the large canvas.

"Did…did it hurt…w-when you w-were my age…w-when your s-sensei…w-when your sensei…"

A gentle smile colored the elder's thin lips as he pulled out a cigarette. He knew that Ritsuka was curious about his past; the young neko was just always too scared to ask. The two sat in silence for a while as Soubi puffed on the stick, his sapphires fixed on Ritsuka's magenta orbs the whole time.

"I knew that you would ask this question one day…" Soubi chuckled as he pulled the smaller male onto his lap, extinguishing his half-smoked cigarette in the process. "Soubi-Kun~," The raven whined. "You smell like smoke~"

Ritsuka had always nagged Soubi about his smoking habit, how he thought that it was gross, telling him what it was doing to his elder lover's body. Ritsuka began to squirm as Soubi's soft lips caressed the neko's furry right ear, his teeth gently nibbling the tip, causing the teen to quietly purr. "Soubi~"

"Without love; the world is full of hate…"

The 17 year old shuttered as Soubi's pale, slender fingers began to slide up Ritsuka's torso, memorizing every bump & curve that defined the teen's body. Soubi quietly sighed. Secretly he missed his younger Ritsuka, when his features were more girlish, not as muscular. But the earless man was also thrilled that the boy was older, how his body was becoming more defined, stronger.

"Without love; there is only pain…"

A small moan fell from the teenager's lips when his sentouki's wondering finger's passed over a nipple, instantly causing it to perk.

"So, yes Ritsuka-Chan, it did hurt…but that does not mean that it will always hurt…"

The elder smirked at his master's flushed face, his teeth scrapping against the younger's flushed neck.

"D-do you p-promise…?" Ritsuka's breathing was coming out in pants, his purring becoming jagged under Soubi's gentle touches.

"Would you like me to show you…would you like me to be your first, Loveless-Sama…?" The blonde's voice was barely audible but the boy still caught his words, even over his increasing moans. It had been a long time since he was called that name, truly he hated it, but when it rolled from Soubi's tongue, he instantly fell in love with it.

"y-ye…p-ple…S-Soubi…please…" The boy could barely speak, but when his sentouki bit his neck his words squeaked out.

"Command me, Loveless…if you want it, then command me, & I will obliged to your wishes happily."

Ritsuka squeezed his violent orbs closed, the pleasure pulsing through him unbearable. He knew that Soubi knew he hated commanding anyone, especially him.

"B-but…Soubi-Kun…you know I do not w-want you…t-to do something…you don't want to do unw-willingly…" A smirk danced on Soubi's full lips as he removed his golden rimmed glasses, placing them on the edge of his canvas.

"You still have not learned; have you Ritsu-Chan…?" The boy's breathing was no longer comfortable as his earless lover's finger's continued to glide over his body, playing with the boy's black skinny jeans belt loop.

"I find pleasure when you command me to do your bidding…"

Those whispered words caused a shiver to shake the raven's body, his eyes rolling closed at the feeling of Soubi's skilled fingers on his bare skin.

"Command me…" Another shiver traveled through Ritsuka's body when Soubi nipped at his ears again.

"I…I command…command you to show me Soubi-Kun…"

Quickly the blonde pick up his young lover bridal style & took long strides towards his bed before Ritsuka could complain, thankful that his apartment was just one room.

"As you wish…Loveless-Sama~"

**Danna: Master **

**Sakura: Oh don't judge me! I just love the anime & I finally found a volume of it at Barns&Nobles! /**

**Shiro: CONTINUE IT NOW!**

**Sakura: I WILL AS SOON AS YOU ANSWER YOU'RE FRIGGIN PHONE AND APPEAR BACK ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!**

**Shiro:…-_-…REVIEW!**


End file.
